Flight 29 Down Plus Nine
by Windcrest210
Summary: Tasha was going to an island in the South Pacific with her friends. On the way there, they crashed on Jackson's group's island. That wasn't the island she was going to. Now, they have to learn to get along with them and learn how to survive. Jackson/OC
1. My POV The Crash

"Bye Tasha!" my sister yelled as I stepped onto the Hawker 4000.

"Bye Tia!" I yelled back. I took my seat next to my best friend Sophie McWell.

My other best friend, Erin Snider, sat on my other side. Nine kids, including me were going on Norfolk Island for an amazing adventure. We had spent our ninth grade summer saving money so that we could go on the field trip. Now, it was September of our 11th grade year and we were on our way. We would spend two weeks there and then fly back home.

I was the leader of the Overseas Field Trip Club and this was our first field trip. I didn't want to be leader, but in order for us to go on the trip, we had to have a leader. So, we voted and everyone chose me. I was not happy about that, but I took the job anyway.

Jessi Morganson is my second-in-command and is basically my vice-president and advisor. She was my first I friend I had when I moved from to Florida from Texas. Erin is my second friend that I have. I met her in Gym back in middle school. We had became good friends ever since.

We took off from Los Angeles and I sat back in the seat like the old pro I am. I've flown overseas before and was totally fine with it. Erin, Jessi, and Luke, however had never been in a gone overseas before. Kim Stanford had never even been on a plane before. We soon left the United States and were over the Pacific Ocean. We all cheered and danced around. The pilot told us to shut up and sit down.

The pilot's name was Jim Michaels. He reminded me of a grizzly bear that got up two months early and that had been poked. I didn't like this guy and we were stuck with him for about twenty-nine hours. He would take us all the way to a boat dock, where we would take a boat. I was not looking forward to that (I got seasick.) After watching all the episodes of Flight 29 Down, I wasn't sure if the pilot was that good of a pilot (I'm not going to go into what happened, watch the episodes.)

Anyway, back to the plane. My group consisted of me, Jessi, Erin, Luke, Kim Morello, Matthew Snider (Erin's brother), Mike Smith, and Sara Kristen. We were all in 11th grade and were all 16. Our plan for when we got to the island was this: get off the plane and onto a boat (again, I'm not happy about this), get off the boat when we got to our island. Then, Mr. Morrison, our science teacher, would take us to our hotel. We would unpack and then we would go on a four day trip into the jungle.

We had been in the air for about fourteen hours when I heard one of the engines go out. I know what you're thinking: How can someone hear an engine go out in a plane full of noisy people? I can because I have really good hearing.

The pilot started yelling as another engine went out and we heard a crash, like the sound of breaking glass. Everyone got quiet and Jessi opened the door to the cockpit. We gasped at what was there. There was a hole the size of the pilot in the cockpit's front window and the pilot wasn't there.


	2. Jackson's POV

Jackson was cutting wood when he heard a bang. He looked up and through the dense jungle, he saw a plane falling from the sky towards the beach. He had a flashback of when his plane was crashing. Great, another plane crash, he thought.

He put down his knife and ran towards the beach. The plane had crashed into the sand and its propellers were still spinning on the two engines left. He looked at his group, who were staring at the plane. Daley and Melissa were at the fire, Nathan had just walked out of the jungle carrying fruit, and Eric was lugging water. Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

"Lex, go get the first aid kit. Nathan, Eric, and Daley, come with me."Jackson said as he ran towards the plane.

The others ran after him and stepped inside as Jackson opened the door. Inside eight kids were holding on to their seats with their faces pale.

"What happened?" a girl with brown hair said, recovering from her scare first.

"I think we crashed Jessi." A boy with blond hair said.

"Yes, I realize that Luke. Where's Tasha?" Jessi asked.

Everyone looked around and they were obviously confused. Jackson looked at Daley, who shrugged. Jackson stepped forward and asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're okay. Except we don't know where Tasha is. She has blond hair and green eyes and she is our leader and Luke has a crush on her." Jessi said.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Luke yelled.

Jackson stepped aside as Lex walked into the plane with the first aid kit. Lex looked around and said" Wow, this is a bit worse than our crash."

Jackson and the others nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when someone yelled "I found her!"

Everyone ran to the back of the plane, with Lex leading Jackson's small rescue group. Jackson lept over the seats and arrived after Lex. The girl had a cut running across her head and had a large cut running down her leg.

"That's Tasha?" Eric asked walking up behind Jackson and the others.

"Yep, usually she doesn't look like this." Luke said.

The plane shook and Nathan looked at Jackson.

"We should probably get them out of her." He said.

Jackson looked at Lex. "Is she okay to move?" he asked the younger boy.

"Yes." He said.

Jackson whistled loudly as the eight other kids started talking among themselves. They became quiet and Jackson spoke.

"We need to get out of here. There's a storm coming and you don't want to be caught in it."

"Who died and made you-" Luke started to say, but was cut off by Jessi.

"Alright, everyone move out." She said.

Everyone filed out and Jackson picked up Tasha. He followed the group back to camp and watched as the other plane was washed away.


	3. Luke's POV

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FLIGHT 29 DOWN. I only own the characters that crashed on the second plane. If I owned F29DWN, there would be a third season.

Luke followed Jessi, Erin, Kim, and the others out of the plane. He was aware of the kid with the brown hair carrying Tasha behind him. He didn't like the kid. The guy reminded him of his older brother, who used to bother him and bully him. _What was the guy's name? Oh yeah, Jackson_. Luke remembered watching an episode of Flight 29 Down with Tasha at a party they had at school, when all the ninth graders were studying a semester of survival on an island. He didn't understand why they needed to know how to survive on an island. Now, he was glad they had taken the course.

Luke's memory flashed back to when the plane was going down.

_Everyone had stared at the space where the pilot had been just moments before and then started to scream. Only Tasha had stayed quiet, though her eyes were wide with fear. He saw her try to reach the cockpit from the back where she had been. The plane dipped downward and suitcases that had been in the top compartment fell down. Luke had tried to get to her but was thrown backwards as a suitcase hit him in the chest. He had had the wind knocked out of him and he had forgotten about Tasha. That was when the plane had hit the beach and Jackson and his gang had found them._

Luke was thrown out of his thoughts when Kim had bumped into him.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said.

His thoughts turned back to Tasha. She was his second best friend, next to Mike. He had known her since ninth grade, when he had first arrived at East Lake High School. She had arrived in Florida when she was seventh grade, at the end of April. He had arrived two years later at the beginning of October. They had all their classes together and sat at the same table at lunch. She was smart, beautiful, and could beat everyone in class except Erin when they ran the mile.

He kept his eyes on the ground, looking back at Jackson, who was carrying Tasha. Jackson glanced at him once and then at the ocean. Suddenly, there was a bang and everyone looked back. The plane had gone up in a cloud of smoke and their luggage was floating back to the beach.

"That's new." Jessi commented. Luke remembered that she too had seen all the episodes of Flight 29 Down and Lost.

They continued on and the blond haired boy with the straw hat walked back to Jackson. They stopped and talked for a while. Luke stopped but Jessi snapped at him, telling him to not dawdle. He glared at her and walked past her. She could get so annoying sometimes. Just because she was vice-president of the club, that didn't make her leader. Then he remembered that their leader was unconscious and had a foot-long cut running down her leg and a cut across her head.

When they reached the camp, Jackson and the other boy had reached the group and a girl with blond and black hair were standing there.

"Who are they?" the person with blond hair asked Jackson. _Ahh that must be Taylor, the ditsy princess,_ Luke thought.

"They're the group from the crash." Jackson said.

Daley, the red-headed girl, spoke up. "If they stay here, where will they sleep? I mean, the last storm, wrecked and destroyed the shelter and took our tent away. There are seven people in the tent and now we're adding nine more people."

"We can't throw them out." Protested the black-haired girl.

"She's right. One of them is injured and it's fall. It gets cold at night." Nathan, the boy with the bushy brown hair said.

Luke and the others stayed quiet as the other six people discussed where they were going to sleep. It was their camp and Luke didn't care where they would sleep. He would gladly sleep in a tree if it came to that. Jessi, Kim, Mike, Erin, Matthew, and Sara looked nervously at each other. Lex, the small boy was the only one among the seven, who wasn't arguing. He was looking at Tasha's leg and frowned.

"Hey!" Lex yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Has Tasha had her tetanus shots?" he asked Luke.

"Yeah, we all have. It was part of our requirement for coming on this trip." Luke said.

"We need to clean the wounds and bandage them." Lex said.

Jackson gently set the girl down and Daley poured water over both wounds and bandaged them. Sara, Kim, Mike, Erin, and Jessi looked away. Luke smiled. He knew they were both squeamish about wounds, blood and such. The five kids huddled up and began to talk. Matthew and Luke looked at each other. _What was that about?_ Luke thought.

The kids broke apart and Sara cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her and she spoke.

"Kim, Mike, Erin, and I are going to find another place to live. It's too crowded here and we can't stay here." She said.

"You don't have to leave." Jackson said.

Sara shook her head. "Yes, we do. We aren't used to staying on a beach and we feel more at home in the jungle. Maybe we can find civilization."

"Sara," Luke said, "we just got here. It might take a while, but you'll get used to staying here."

"No, Luke. I won't. We have to try to find civilization and live on our own. That's the way it's always been for me and the others agree." Sara said.

The five kids started off towards the beach and Sara turned around.

"Matt, Jessi, Luke, you can always join us if it gets too crowded for you. Tasha is welcome to join too, once she gets better." She said.

Luke watched the five kids grab their bags from the water and head into the jungle. He sighed.

"Well, there goes five of our group." Matthew sighed.

"On the bright side, there's more room in the tent." The boy with the straw hat said.

Jackson slapped him upside the head and said "How would you feel if five of us left?"

"That already happened." The boy muttered.

There's a storm coming. Come on, let's get everyone inside." Jackson said and picked Tasha up again. He entered a gray tent.

Luke watched the remaining kids disappear in the tent and turned to face the jungle.

"I'll come as soon as Tasha gets better." He muttered and entered the tent.

* * *

That's the end of day one and day two will start with Tasha's point of view.

If you don't know already, I'm Tasha. Yep, I'm the one that's knocked out and has a crush that hates Jackson. Ooh, scary. 

Isn't Luke just the best?

I'm not sorry for being so mean to Taylor. I don't like her and will probably be more mean to her in the future. I'm so evil, it's just scary.

I got rid of the five kids because I didn't like them.

I'll try to update everyday or so.


	4. Day 2 My POV

I don't own anything except for Luke, Jessi, Matt, and the plot. I wish I owned Flight 29 Down though.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crashing waves on a beach. My head ached and my leg burned with pain. I sat up carefully and looked around. Well, I was in a tent on a gray sleeping bag, that wasn't mine. This must be a dream; I thought and shook my head. When I was done, the tent was still there. Nope, it wasn't a dream.

I looked around again. I saw Luke sitting on a black bag sleeping and another boy with brown hair watching me. Luke woke up and stretched.

"Morning, what time is it?" he asked. The other boy smiled at this comment.

"It's September 15th and it's 8:42 am." The other boy said and looked at me.

I recognized that face and smile.

"You're Cody Jackson, aren't you?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep, and you're the famous Natasha Rueschhoff, you're friends keep talking about."

"Yes, I am." I said.

I looked at Luke. He was staring at me confused.

"What?" I ask him.

"He called you Natasha, and you never let anyone call you that." Luke said.

"Yes, I know." I said. "What I am doing in the tent?" I asked.

"You got knocked out when the plane crashed. We brought you into the tent for the night and the rest of us slept in the other tent, when Jessi remembered that we had another tent and we had to set it up in the rain and the wind." Luke said.

"Oh." I said.

Luke got up and walked to the tent's entrance.

"Where are you going?" I asked which stopped him.

"I'm leaving to find the others. They might have left a trail in the sand for me to follow." He said opening the tent's door.

"They left and you're leaving?" I asked. "Why?"

Luke sighed and turned around to face me. I stood up carefully and we stood face to face.

"I need an answer, Luke. Why are you leaving?" I stared into his blue eyes, searching for an answer. I saw that he was regretting this but he had to go.

"I can't stay here any longer Cowgirl (his nickname for me). I just have to leave." He said.

He stepped out of the door but not before whispering something in my ear (I'm not going to tell you what it was). I stared after him and then turned to Jackson.

"Everyone left?" I asked.

"Yep, except for Jessi and Matthew. And you." He said after looking at me.

My stomach grumbled.

Jackson must have heard that because he smiled and said: "Time for breakfast."

He led me out the door. Well, carried me because my leg still hurt really badly. It was time to meet the others.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas. Please send your ideas in because I need something for Jackson's chapter.

Can you guess what Luke whispered? PM me and I might tell you.


	5. Day 2 Jackson's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down.

Jackson carried Tasha out of the tent. Everyone was eating already and as he set Tasha down, they looked up. He saw that Jessi had tears in her eyes.

What did Eric do now? He thought, turning to Eric.

Eric saw this and defended himself. "Don't look at me Chief, I didn't do it. It was that jerk Luke."

Jackson saw Tasha stiffen and he put himself between Tasha and Eric before Tasha could get up.

"Enough. It's too early in the morning for this." He said. The two sixteen year-olds sat back down and Tasha gave Eric a look that said; _don't even think about calling Luke a jerk_.

"Hey, Tasha do you want a banana?" Daley asked the girl.

"Okay." She said and took a banana. She peeled it and was about to take a bite when she realized that everyone was watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you going to do about Luke?" Matthew asked. "You're the leader. Aren't you going to bring him back?"

"No. He left because he wanted to. It was his choice and I'm not going to go traveling through the jungle, just to have him leave again when we get back." Tasha said. That must have satisfied everyone because they left her alone and she was able to eat her breakfast in peace.

"Hey chief, what are we going to about Spiffy, Sassy, and Cowgirl?" Eric asked Jackson.

"Spiffy, Sassy, and Cowgirl?" Jackson repeated confused.

Who is he talking about? Jackson thought.

Eric had nicknames for everyone. Jackson was Chief, Daley was Bossy, Lex was Genius, Nathan was Bossy Jr., Melissa was Lady, as in Lady from Lady and the Tramp, Taylor was Princess, and Eric called himself "Their Hero".

"Yeah, Spiffy is Matthew, Sassy is Jennifer, or whatever her name is, and Tasha over there is Cowgirl." Eric said.

"A better name would be Cripple." Jessi said and received a glare from Tasha.

"I can walk Jessi," Tasha stated. "I'm not crippled."

"You really shouldn't walk until you're leg is better." Lex piped up.

"What about chores Chief? Are they going to sit around while we do all the work?" Eric asked.

"Umm…" Jackson had to think about that. Then it came to him. "Matthew can help Nathan collect fruit and Jessi can help Eric collect water…"

"Yes!" Eric yelled interrupting Jackson.

"- and Tasha can help me fish. You can fish right?" He continued.

"Yeah, I've been fishing since I was six." She said.

"It that okay with you guys?" Jackson asked Matthew and Jessi. They nodded and he stood up. "Okay then, it's settled."

He offered his hand to Tasha and helped her up.

Everyone dispersed with Nathan and Matthew going to collect water and Jessi and Eric going to collect water. Tasha walked, or rather, limped alongside him. The sun was at about nine o'clock, and it was already hot.

"So, where are you from?" Jackson asked Tasha.

"I'm from Orlando, Fl, but I've lived in Killeen, Texas for about six years." She said.

"Have you ever been to Disney World?" he asked.

"Yep, loads of times." She said.

They walked on in silence until Tasha asked him a question.

"Didn't y'all get off the island?" She asked.

"No. We almost got off, but then the ship blew up and all the military people died. The storm missed us by a mile." He said and Tasha didn't ask him anything else.

They got to the tide pools and Jackson got out two poles and the tackle-box. Tasha wasn't afraid to put a worm on a hook and he taught her how to fish in a tidal pool. It was a lot harder than fishing in a lake but Tasha caught on quickly. She soon caught six fish, while he caught four. They put the fish in a container and sat on the beach.

"So, what did Luke say to you?" He asked Tasha.

"He said that he loved me." She answered, looking out at the ocean.

* * *

Okay folks, so that was chapter Five. I hoped you liked it.

The Harry Potter fan fiction, I'm working on is going to be postponed until I can find time to work on it. Don't worry, I post Chapter Four, I just don't know when that will be.


End file.
